Wonderings
by NightOwl73
Summary: The servants of the Phantomive manor take a break, and end up wondering just who Sebastian really is. Oneshot.


**Author's note:** So...it's been four years since I've written a fic, I sort of just stopped one day. I know one of my Kuro fics was completed, but I don't actually remember if I ever finished the other one. I may or may not go back and look at them. I think if senior me had to read freshman me's work I might gouge my own eyes out. I do however very much appreciate all the support my fics received, and feel a bit bad for jumping ship. I recently got back into anime, and thus back into fanfiction, but I really have no idea how long I'll stick around now, as senior year is stressful, and i'll being going to college next August. But for now, let's enjoy our time together. As previously, my fics will also be posted to my Wattpad account: NightOwl73. If you're inclined to follow me on tumblr: nightowl4430. On to the fic!

Mey rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka were in the manor's kitchen taking a break while Sebastian served the young master his lunch. He had ordered them to stay put, lest any accidents occur in his absence. Apparently the Queen had been giving Ciel job straight after job as of late, and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Sebastian was determined to keep the young master's meal times undisturbed so he could relax for at least a few minutes each day and maintain his health. Broken china, destroyed gardens, and explosions were not on the menu.

"I sure hope the young master gets a break soon, he shouldn't have to work so hard" sighed Finny

The others nodded vigorously in agreement.

"We need to work our best and not make mistakes. Ceil doesn't need more stress, and Mr. Sebastian is always having to clean up our messes." Said Mey rin

"Do y'all ever wonder? About Sebastian I mean?" Questioned Bard suddenly. His statement was responded to by quizzical looks.

He elaborated "He's terrifying. Sometimes it seems like we're justa a buncha pests to him, in a literal way. He just ain't normal. I've never seen a man do the things Sebastian does. He's quick, and dangerous. He can clean up a disaster in seconds, and kill a man with silverware."

"Mr. Sebastian saved me from very bad people. Mr. Sebastian is a kind man, he taught me how to be gentle. I can touch a flower without crushing it now." Responded Finny with tears in his eyes

"Mr. Sebastian showed me that there's something besides killing people in this world, and I'll always be grateful for that. He's a good man." Chimed the maid

"I ain't saying he ain't good. He took me away from the battlefield when I was at my worst. I'm sayin' he's suspicious, something ain't right with him. How did a single butler and a child end up in the middle of a battlefield, or at a secret testing facility, or at the side of an assassin? The man can't be human."

"Maybe he's like me!" Cried Finny

"Maybe he's a vampire, or a werewolf!" Swooned Mey rin

"Maybe he's some kinda demon." proclaimed Bard, with his cigarette dangling from his mouth and a dark shadow over his face.

They all sat in deep thought for a while until surprisingly, Tanaka-who had been in the corner sipping his tea- broke the silence.

"I think it is not our place to question Sebastian. He is an odd man indeed, and I have my reservations about him. But he serves the young master well. He is what a butler of the Phantomhive family should be, whoever, or whatever he is. With him, and with us, the young master is safe, and that's all that matters. However, if you do decide to question him, perhaps it would be best to do so in a group."

The three other servants immediately shook their heads, imagining Sebastian's wrath. Some thoughts are best kept secret.

Upstairs, Sebastian was sitting next to Ciel at the dining table with a smirk on his face.

Ciel stopped his spoon halfway to his mouth "What has you so happy, demon?"

Sebastian chuckled "The other servants are debating my nature."

Ciel humphed "I wondered how long it would take them, they're so blindly loyal to you. So? Did they agree on anything?"

Sebastian smiled "It's unimportant master, eat your meal."


End file.
